Berlshenk
Category:Dwarf Category:AllianceCategory:HunterCategory:Anduin's Faithful The stories listed below are several accountings of Berlshenk's adventures in the world of Azeroth and beyond. Scarred, the main storyline of Berlshenk Riflemot. Have You Seen Me?, a situation that arose during one of Berlshenk's travels. Appearance Berlshenk is not much of a looker due to his left half being covered in some dark purple substance. On his forearm lies a faded scar that the gunk may have exited out from. His left eye’s iris and pupil are red while the sclera is yellow. Now, if we take these defected parts out from Berlshenk, he would looks as normal as any other Dwarf. His hair is glazed black and his normal eye is also black with a brown tint to it when shined at the light. His body is barely tanned due to his time staying outside in the cold, but there is a slight trace of a tan there. Wrinkles are spread through his face, showing elderly characteristics. The purple substance has been covered completely by many bandages as to not alarm anyone. You'd flinch if you saw a Dwarf with half his body covered in some unknown gunk, wouldn't you? Berlshenk wears a modified Mountaineer attire that is outfitted with extra layers of leather and mail where necessary. There is also a small, light-brown backpack strapped onto him that covers his cape. The flap is short and many weapons and/or items stick out from it. There are some weapons that shouldn’t even be possible to fit in the backpack, yet there they are. If you ever get a chance to get near Berlshenk, the backpack emits a slight whirring noise. There is also a tin flask strapped inside the side of his hood with the cork-covered nozzle facing out. Two amulets flail about underneath his beard: One is made of gold with a ruby center and the other one is made of dark iron with an ivory center. There are rare times when Berlshenk is actually out of uniform. Those times usually consist of important meetings with other officials of Ironforge or special occasions like dinner parties. Personality Berlshenk isn’t uptight, but gets serious when needed. Out in the field, or even at training exercises, Berlshenk keeps a serious flow. At dire times such as these, when the union he serves is slightly out of control, Berlshenk gets things organized and under discipline. However, while he is out traveling or off-duty, Berlshenk changes magically. A kind and mellow expression caresses his face despite the demonic-looking markings. He doesn’t smile much, but a friendly face gets him into smiling-mode accompanied with a slight wave of hand. His back is arched slightly, but it seems like it’s stuck that way. Regardless, Berlshenk doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. History Generic History From before the First War, nothing is noted about Berlshenk except the fact that he lived before it. From records and people during the war, Berlshenk was noted as a staunch leader and sharpshooter. However, he didn’t seem to be liking the warfare and tried to escape fighting in the fields whenever he could. Berlshenk is half-Bronzebeard and half-Wildhammer, but he has no markings bearing the Wildhammer Clan. Being half-Wildhammer explains his abilities to communicate with animals and nature. Berlshenk was born of the Wildhammers, but was raised in Ironforge by Belzhenk, who is Berlshenk’s father. Berlshenk is related to Barzik, who is the current Mountainguard Commander. Berlshenk is also the commander of a sect in the Mountainguard called the Mountaineers. Regardless, Berlshenk usually handles all the incoming recruits who decide to join the Mountainguard. Berlshenk used to be a lieutenant of a platoon back around the First War. During the attack on Stormwind Keep by the Horde, Berlshenk played a part in defending the keep. When the second attack befell upon Stormwind Keep, Berlshenk was forced to retreat along with Anduin Lothar. During the Second War, Berlshenk attempted to save some of his nearby homeland around Dun Morogh but failed due to the numerous amount of Horde assaulting the lands. When the Alliance from the Arathi Highlands finally became active, Berlshenk led his platoon to assist them however he could and helped the Alliance retake control of Khaz Modan. Berlshenk and his platoon also assisted Turalyon in defeating the remnants of the Horde and ending the Second War. In the Third War, Berlshenk followed his own interests with rebuilding the lands of Khaz Modan until the call for duty arrived. For the while he followed Prince Arthas’ leadership and assisted him in efforts unworthy of speaking. When Jaina Proudmoore decided to leave Arthas for Kalimdor, Berlshenk left Arthas’ command and followed Jaina’s leadership. During the final battle of Mount Hyjal, Berlshenk and his platoon were the last defenses of the Alliance defensive. When the Burning Legion finally decimated the remaining Alliance forces, Berlshenk’s platoon was battered down from a group of 40 to a group of 15. Berlshenk could not withstand anymore losses and teleported with Jaina along with whatever the Alliance forces had. From there on out, Berlshenk witnessed the fall of Archimonde and the corruption of Nordrassil. Berlshenk met many allies during his time on Azeroth, but also lost many as well. Some of Berlshenk’s allies surprisingly consist of outcasts from other factions, even the noble Horde. Berlshenk is included in a band of do-gooders called Anduins’ Faithful, who is led by Jaero the Grim. Berlshenk’s story, Scarred, tells the tale of his endeavors through thick and thin with his cousin, Barzik, and Berl's newly found friends prior a few years after the Third War. Compatriots of the Noble Of course, one Dwarf would not be able to live for so long were it not for his able-bodied companions. Listed below are the allies of the stalwart Dwarf, whom have saved or have been saved by the present-day commander. Pet Companions Mhukah Shy, timid, vengeful, cute. Some words to describe Berlshenk's noblest of noble companions, Mhukah. A surprise comes to people when they ask, "Hey Berlshenk, ya damn Dwarf! Who's yer bestest pal in the world!?" A clear answer would be the turtle beside him, if she isn't running around elsehwere (yes, she can jump and sprint as well). Mhukah is a female tortoise who met Berlshenk after the War of the Three Hammers. While communication with the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer ethnicities were little, Berlshenk wished none of it and traveled from Dun Morogh to The Hinterlands daily. During his stay at Wildhammer Keep, Berlshenk learned much more of his natural abilities with the wildlife. Being able to communicate with animals automatically fated him to meet with Mhukah. After a long, grueling day of tending with gryphons, Berlshenk stumbled upon a turtle near Featherbeard's hovel, who was hiding in fear of the wolves that inhabit the surrounding area. It was injured deeply and its shell worn from defense. Berlshenk took it upon himself to nurse the turtle back to health. Days went by and the large turtle took Berlshenk to heart. How Mhukah strayed far from the shores only she would know; but from that day on she would be straying further from the waters and onto new lands... with new shores. Hey, a turtle's gotta have some splishy-splashy time. Hakuum Now, after the Third War, Mhukah had conceived an offspring. How? Unraveling this mystery would prove difficult, so let us digress. Mhukah gave birth to an offspring, who Berlshenk dubbed "Hakuum." Have you discovered the relations? Hakuum is the pronounced opposite of Mhukah. That was pretty clever, wouldn't you say? Anyways, Hakuum may have the opposite of Mhukah's name, but the personalities have not changed so much. Like Mhukah, Hakuum is shy, timid, bashful, and what have you. If you do not see Hakuum physically, chances are he's hiding cozily in Mhukah's outer shell. Hakuum is too weak to do battle and watches from the inside as his ferocious mother does battle alongside Berlshenk. He likes fruits and sleeping. Allied Companions A note to the shocked: Berlshenk, in his large lifespan, has met many allies. While some of these allies may prove impossible to you, they would like to say different. In the day's circumstances, one can only be trusting toward one who has proved their companionship. (Some of these characters are played, others may not be in the realm at all. All characters' in Anduins' Faithful are played by other characters and are subject to change.) Mardia Riflemot Before the First War, Berlshenk had succumbed to love with a Wildhammer. They were inseparable, and wedded a few months afterwards. Mardia was a stalwart huntress and helped Berlshenk take care of Mhukah. Mardia and Berlshenk both have the uncanny abilities to tame vicious beasts and communicate with nature. Since Mardia is fully Wildhammer, she has a better aspect for nature. She lived after the Third War, but a few months later was killed at a vicious battle in Loch Modan. Barzik Riflemot If you're looking for a clean mate, Barzik wouldn't be a wise decision. Usually caked in grime and gunpowder, Barzik is a man of work and duty... even though he's accident-prone. From time to time he locks himself out of his quarters; at rare times he can even lock himself in! Regardless, both situations are accidents. At the end of the day he gets everything sorted out. Barzik is Berlshenk's brother, and has been at his side since before the First War. The clumsy Dwarf is quick to judge others for his brother's actions and has a short temper. He has a heart of gold, though, and tries to do whatever he can to help his people. Currently, Barzik commands the Mountainguard, which is Ironforge's military and army. Merinda Siphonis Never one to retreat from a battle, Merinda would fight until the end if she wished. She is serious and intelligent, able to cook up a strategy within a few seconds. However, due to her quick actions and nervous personality, she usually ends up charging blindly into battle without thinking a second time. There is a soft side to her, and she tends to let this get the better of her when judging a person. During an excursion to Menethil, she wished to tag along with Berlshenk for the sake of keeping Moonglade aware of demonic activities. Currently, she is stationed within Cenarion grounds as a guardian. Rhemis Tamias During the Second War, Rhemis had the honor of being one of the people to see the Dark Portal close. He lived his life in solitude afterwards, doing whatever a farmer does in Lordaeron. When he caught word of the scourge movement, he felt it necessary to leave and find another abode. He was correct, as all of Lordaeron went to ruin when Arthas stormed in and killed all of its inhabitants. Rhemis is a serious fellow who doesn't like when he's being put down or mocked. There is truth in his words when he states that one will not win against him. He is very feared amongst the hostilities of Stormwind, but is loved by many citizens who he has helped through the years. He may seem young, but he is truthfully old and aged. One may notice his right eye, which is red and covered around with eternium plates. Whatever ordeal he took part in, it gave him some memorandum to remember it. Rhemis had encountered Berlshenk during a travel from Auberdine to Menethil for reasons unknown. The two were acquainted before, but kept their ties secretive to everyone. Currently, Rhemis works as an officer of Stormwind and lives alongside his daughter, Catherine, and brother, Vystrum. Catherine Tamias During the Second War, Catherine had been conceived by Rhemis' beloved. However, an event took place that resulted in her death and Rhemis had to take care of Catherine by himself. Catherine was the reason why Rhemis lived a life of solitude after the Second War rather than assisting in rebuilding all that was torn down. Catherine is shy and timid, much like her mother. She rarely speaks, and when she does her voice is quiet and angelic. She has a ragged teddy bear strapped onto her belt, which is a reminder of her past time. When Berlshenk awoke from a slumber casted upon him by a warlock, the first face to gain sight of him was Catherine. Currently, she works as a priest in the Stormwind orphanage. Vystrum Tamias If you want a lecture in life and its mysteries, Vystrum would be your mage. Constantly talking to himself and daydreaming, the mage would babble on if not for his surroundings. From time to time people would ask him if something was wrong, and he would reply with, "Oh! Was I speaking to myself again?" Vystrum may be foolhardy, but he is also a powerful arcane-user. It is possible that he may be too powerful, for his hands have been scalded permanently by arcane magic. When his hands aren't covered, you can sight a dark purple residue. Vystrum doesn't carry any weapons, for his weapons are attached. "I'd rather use my hands," he would reply if asked why. "I'm a magic man. I've got magic hands!" Currently, Vystrum works as a magistrate. Where is a good question, as people are annoyed by his constant chattering. Vystrum had engaged in an extremely long conversation with Berlshenk during his ordeal with the warlock. Vystrum gave Berlshenk advice that greatly helped his search. Beln Brogglesmecker If he's running, chances are there's a mob on his tail. Accident-prone, mean, and an alcoholic, Beln is foolhardy and reckless. He was a former squad member of Berlshenk's platoon in the First, Second, and Third Wars. When he causes trouble, Berlshenk is usually the one to bail him out and pay for his liquor bills. Despite his personality and rude attitude towards others, he looks to Berlshenk as a role-model. Even though Beln's one to cause a child to cry, he knows the capabilities Berlshenk carries. Beln is a Dark Iron, but was given redemptive status by Berlshenk for assisting him in Thandol Span as a spy. His current status is unknown, but it is perceived that he is off somewhere in the Western Plaguelands according to Mountainguard reports. Khuldrak Khazgalan Calm, tired, quiet, and patient, Khuldrak could fall into the 'go with the flow' category. However, what makes him not fall into that category is his ability to go against the current when he wishes. When he does, he hits it hard. The elderly Troll is unlike any other trolls in Azeroth, always keeping a slow pace in speaking and speaking clear orcish with no contractions. The natural Troll accent is with him, however, and that tends to give him an odd glance when sighted. At one point, Khuldrak had come across Berlshenk when he was dying in the deserts of Tanaris. While he could have allowed the Dwarf to die, he did not, and saved Berlshenk by carrying him to Gadgetzan to rest. Khuldrak has a dark side to him that no one knows about. His history is clouded, and shall forever be lest he decides to tell someone. His eyes faintly glow a mysterious red and his tusks look cracked. Khuldrak's status is currently unknown, but from Mountainguard reports he is thought to be at the outskirts of Zul'Farrak. Khaadgrim Mormok His duties are endless, and his axes never faltering. Khaadgrim's lifestyle is of patience and duty, for he is one of the Kor'Kron elite. Khaadgrim did his duties honorably and nobly, whatever they may be. He is as serious and feared as Rhemis, but also as kind as Rhemis also. When he encountered Berlshenk, it was by neutral terms. His party had been wiped out by invading harpies and was cornered. Before one harpy could strike a blow, her claw was shot off by Berlshenk, who was looming overhead with a rifle in hand. As Berlshenk fired his gun, Khaadgrim flailed his axes, annihilating the harpies that cornered him. While his alliance was with the horde, Khaadgrim was thankful for Berlshenk's assistance. Coincidentally, he encountered Berlshenk a second time during an excursion to the Swamp of Sorrows. There, he attempted to speak his halting common to Berlshenk, engaging in a conversation. Khaadgrim learned much from him and befriended Berlshenk despite his allegiance. However, when word spread about Khaadgrim affiliating with an enemy, he was tried for treason and executed. Berlshenk took it upon himself to avenge Khaadgrim, and slain the executor along with the person anticipating Khaadgrim's fate. Ironically, the executor and the person who judged Khaadgrim were affiliated the Burning Blade. The result of Khaadgrim's affection for peace strengthened the horde's defenses against spies and other enemies. Mordaeus Tamias What you see before you is Mordaeus Tamias, the fallen father of the Tamias family. Mostly known as Morty, he was a cruel and merciless person. However, he was only relentless to those who took it upon themselves to harm his family. Morty was a father unlike any other; he was the greatest father ever for his family, and the most feared person in his militia. However, a sad story is to be expected. When Rhemis, Catherine, and Vystrum departed from Lordaeron, Morty stayed behind to beseech his fellow people to flee from Lordaeron. Some agreed, but many believed Morty was a nut. Those who were fearful of Morty lashed back, saying he was crazy and a tyrant. Morty knew this was to be expected, but before he could depart himself, he succumbed to the plague and died in his home. Were it not for his pure strength of will and family, he would have succumbed to the Burning Legion. The Forsakened father turn to Sylvanis' leadership and proved himself to be an able-bodied warrior. Berlshenk encountered and discovered Morty's identity during an attempt to escape Brill when the town was being attacked by the Burning Legion. Morty secretly assisted Berlshenk and pleaded him to relay a message to the living Tamias family. Currently, Morty is assisting the Dark Lady with menial affairs such as being an emissary and guiding troops on the battlefield. Zhevros Shadowleaf "Demon CATCHER! NOT demon HUNTER!" A quote displaying what Zhevros' occupation is, he is a demon catcher, not a demon hunter. The hunter catches demons for their hides and uses them to create unique armor for the ranks of the Night Elves. Zhevros is one who doesn't show emotion whatsoever, always giving a response when asked. Even if the question is sarcastic, he will answer it sincerely. One wonders if he can separate sarcasm from honestly, but Zhevros is simply one to not like sarcasm and plays along with it. He is actually playful despite his personality, and chuckles whenever a person makes a joke. Zhevros encountered Berlshenk during the battle of Mount Hyjal. While it is not known what significance the bond is, the two have been meeting each other constantly in the dark. Currently, Zhevros is becoming rich in Outland, capturing the demons and skinning their hides. Ezb Belendri Probably one of the most rambunctious people of Berlshenk's allies, Ezb is never seen without a smile on his face. Constantly laughing and being jolly, it is a wonder why he is so happy in times of strife. Whatever makes him happy, it is a plague for others. When Ezb laughs or smiles, many others can't help but to laugh or smile either. Even under his condition, he continues to put on a happy face. Broken teeth, a scarred body, and a bandaged tail make up Ezb. When people examine Ezb, they think that maybe the crash broke his brain. Those who have known Ezb prior the landing say otherwise. He's just plain jolly, it seems. Berlshenk met Ezb during a gathering at Azure Watch. Ezb admitted to seeing something similar to Berlshenk's scar and plays as an informant for Berlshenk. The jolly blue giant may have some answers Berlshenk has been trying to uncover. Currently, Ezb is stationed at Exodar as a protector and is researching the whereabouts of Berlshenk's scar. Krassik Venarius If Krassik had any friends to describe him, it would be pessimistic. The Blood Elf loathes his people and the so-called great city of Silvermoon. Even though his occupation is a combat medic, he hates people. Truth be told, he is hurt that the Light had forsaken the High Elves long ago. He shows sympathy whenever he's near the captive M'guru, the Naaru imprisoned in Silvermoon. At a certain point, Krassik would have taken his life if Berlshenk had not intervened. After a battle with a minion of the Scourge, Krassik thought of this war to be endless. Before he could thrust the dagger into his heart, Berlshenk shot it out of his hand. The Dwarf then conversed with Krassik, which gave him hope despite his pessimistic demeanor. Whatever the conversation held, it gave Krassik strength to continue on. Currently, he is assumed to be sleeping around the Silvermoon streets, still complaining about how all parts of the city resemble one another. Recently, Krassik's personality has gone from angry and pessimistic to forlorn and pessimistic. However, why he has changed this way is unknown to others. Anduins Faithful Below is a compendium of stalwart fighters who work in pursuit of good and justice. Small, but strongly bonded, the people of this band continue to pursue all that is good and righteous. Jaero "the Grim" Jaero has lived and bled in the times of Anduin Lothar and Danath Trollbane. Once an impeccable warrior, Jaero now lives his life as a disgraced war veteran. Wanting to change the ways of Stormwind and right the wrongs of the system, he has formed the small and secretive band known as Anduins Faithful. While old he is, Jaero still lives as strong and honorable today. Berlshenk was hired as a mercenary when he discovered that his enemy warlock still drew breath. Not knowing what would happen to him if he had no companions to assist him, the Dwarf decided to join Anduins Faithful. However, there were two reasons: One was that Berlshenk required aid if the warlock had decided to attack him, and two was because he had fought alongside Anduin during his lifetime. Despite rejoining the Mountainguard, Berlshenk continues to assist and be assisted by the fighters of Anduins Faithful. Aldaeus Lightmorning Aldaeus was once a paladin of Stormwind who wished to fight for justice. However, times changed and the church became more corrupt. Then the final breaking point: Aldaeus was exiled. Wishing to right the church's corruption and continue to fight for peace and justice, he joined Anduins Faithful. Berlshenk had only been acquainted with Aldaeus after joining Anduins Faithful. As time passed, it would only be natural for acquaintances and fellow-exiled fighters to become more friendly with one another. As time passed, Berlshenk had gotten to known Aldaeus more, and vice versa. Diedrich Asylrith The mercenary and hearty drinker can be found in numerous taverns to drink and be merry... alongside women, sometimes. While as normal as any mercenary can be, Diedrich is an exception due to his bloodline and past events. With a burdened and troubled past, he joined Anduins Faithful as a mercenary. As time passed, however, Diedrich parted ways with the band. He is married to Frelle and has many adventures and shenanigans with her. Berlshenk was also acquainted with Diedrich during his time in the Faithful. However, when Diedrich parted ways the Dwarf had not heard much about him until a meeting in Outlands at Honor Hold. From descriptions, he still continues to be merry and have shenanigans with his beloved. Awards --Berlshenk 20:38, 16 May 2007 (UTC)